StrikeClan Wiki
Welcome to StrikeClan! We may be small, but we are strong. We are fierce. We strike fear and respect into the hearts of our enemies. We. Are. StrikeClan!! About the Clan. For those of you who don't know what a Clan is, a Clan is a large group of cats in a book series called Warriors by authors Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, and Tui Sutherland, with the plot developed by editor Victoria Holmes, who collectively use the pseudonym Erin Hunter. In the series, there are four Clans ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Later on in the series we learn there is a fifth Clan called SkyClan. StrikeClan is a fan-made Clan of normally small yet fierce cats. For members in Animal Jam kits will be bunnies, apprentices will be foxes and warriors will be arctic wolves. For non-members in Animal Jam kits will be bunnies again and normal wolves will be both apprentices and warriors. If you've never read the series, for all cats that are kittens the suffix would be 'kit' while the prefix would be something else like 'Berry' so it would be 'Berrykit'. Cats will keep the suffix 'kit' until they are 6 moons, or months, old. After six moons they will become apprentices so the name would change from 'Berrykit' to 'Berrypaw'. The apprentice normally gets a mentor that is a warrior but sometimes they get a mentor that is a medicine cat. Medicine cats are cats that heal the Clan if they are injured from something like a battle. After a certain amount of training apprentices become warriors or a full medicine cat. Once they finish training they would go from 'Berrypaw' to something like 'Berrynose' or 'Berryleg' or 'Berryfur' you get the idea. The deputy, which is second in command of the Clan, becomes leader after the leader has died, retired, or has been exiled. The deputy would go to the Moonstone or Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan, their warrior ancestors, and would be granted nine lives and get the suffix of 'star' then they become 'Berrystar' and have to appoint a deputy by moonhigh. Any who, so if you would like to join you are welcome to! Basics Founded: Tuesday, July 24th, 2018 Founder: Tchalla12 Status: Active & recruiting Orientation: Light Members: 7 Roleplay Roleplaying Style: ''Traditional ''Tag: nonmember tag saying 'Wise Berrystar' Server: Aldan Species: Felis Catus Breeds: British shorthair, persian, siamese, main coon, ragdoll, sphynx, abyssinian, exotic shorthair, burmese, american shorthair, bengal, american bobtail, birman, siberian, japanese bobtail, russian blue, scottish fold, cornish rex, devon rex, american curl, norwegian forest cat, himalayan, manx, bombay, chartreux, balinese, ocicat, turkish angora, egyptian mau, savannah cat, tonkinese, korat, laperm, munchkin, oriental shorthair, selkirk rex, american wirehair, turkish van, singapura, havana brown, ragamuffin, javanese, somali, pixie-bob, peterbald, burmilla, snowshoe, cymric, colorpoint shorthair, nebelung, and british longhair. (Those of you that don't know what these breeds look like look them up please. There is ALOT more cat breeds than I realized!! XD) Camp Location: Tchalla12's den Members Leader [x''1] I am the leader of StrikeClan. Leaders play the most important role in ''Warriors. They are the highest ranking cat in their Clan. Clan leaders serve their Clan both physically and in spirit. The most important problems of the Clan go to the leader's concern. Not only do leader's take care of the most pressing matters, but also share tongues with the warrior ancestors of the Clans, StarClan. So I, Berrystar leader of StrikeClan, deal with even the most pressing of matters for the Clan. I also get advise from the medicine cat, deputy, co-deputy, and my senior warriors. So if there is anything you need help with, you can come talk to me about it! ----------------------------- Deputy [x''1] The deputy is the second in command. They enforce rules, help the leader control the Clan, and advise the leader. Also if the leader isn't on, or if the leader is off on a mission or a quest, or on a patrol, the deputy will take over until the leader gets back. They also travel with the leader to the Moonpool, and receive their leader name and nine lives after the leader has lost all of his or her lives or retires. ----------------------------- '''Co-deputy' [x''1] The co-deputy is the cat that takes care of the deputy's responsibilities if the deputy isn't on, off on a mission or quest, or on a patrol. They also act as leader if the leader and deputy are gone for a period of time or not online until the leader and deputy are back. The co-deputy also advises the leader and becomes deputy if the current deputy retires, dies, or is exiled. ---------------------------- '''Warriors' [x''Infinity] Warriors are the main cats that train and hunt for the Clan. They may upgrade to the rank of deputy. Warriors train apprentices and can have mates and kits if they wish. 'If, and that's a big if, they live long enough they will become elders. ----------------------------- '''Medicine Cats [x''2] Medicine cats are the healers of the Clan, along with their apprentices. They never have, and never ''will, go to battle or worse war. The only reason a medicine cat would be in a war zone would be to help cats that are too injured to go all the way back to camp, or because their leader forced them to fight alongside the warriors and apprentices. Which I promise you I will never do that, that is something only a evil cat would do and our Clan is not made up of evil cats!! Though they will never fight, medicine cats do get trained in basic battle and defense moves so they know how to defend themselves if they ever do get attacked by an enemy warrior or worse a traitor from our own Clan. Which the consequence for doing that is exile because if you attack, or worse try to kill, your own medicine cat, I know I can't trust you. Other than me, medicine cats are the only cats in the Clan that can speak to StarClan although they have a stronger connection to them then leaders do. At the half-moon, all four medicine cats of each Clan go to the Moonpool to speak with their warrior ancestors. Though warriors and apprentices have rivalries in other Clans, medicine cats do not have any rivalries with each other as they have to be able to trust each other because they may need an herb they are out of so they will have to go to another medicine cat. Medicine cats are also the only cats in a Clan that can enter another Clan's territory, because there are some herbs that only grow in one Clan's territory that all four medicine cats need. Warriors bring them prey and protect them if the camp is invaded. ----------------------------- Queens [x''6] Queens are the cats that take care of the kits. They are she-cats nursing or expecting kits. Queens are protected and cared for by both the warriors and their mates. I'd say queens are the most vital part of a Clan, because without them there would be no kits to become warriors or medicine cats and the Clan would slowly decrease to nothing but memories... ----------------------------- '''Apprentices' [x''18] Apprentices are the trainees of a Clan. They are trained by their mentors in hunting and fighting or herbs and healing if they are medicine cats. Once old enough and their mentor is satisfied with their training, their mentor will go to the Clan leader. After the mentor talks with the Clan leader, there would be a warrior ceremony and the apprentice woulxd earn their warrior name and would have to stay up all night and keep a silent vigil until dawn. At dawn either the deputy or their former mentor will let them know they can speak. For apprentices that are medicine cats, their mentor would test them on their knowledge of herbs and healing and if the mentor is satisfied they will go speak with the Clan leader and at half-moon when the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, there would be a medicine cat ceremony where all the medicine cats are present to see it happen and the apprentice would receive their full medicine cat name then the medicine cats would speak with StarClan. ----------------------------- '''Kits' [x''12] Kits are the youngest cats in a Clan. At 3 moons old, they are allowed out of the nursery. They stay with the suffix 'kit' until they are 6 moons old. Once they are 6 moons old, they become apprentices. All queens and warriors care for the kits. ----------------------------- ' Elders''' [x''12] Elders are the eldest cats and deserve respect they have seen many seasons and you really should respect your elders. They tell stories to the kits and keep the kits occupied. They are also cared for by medicine cats, apprentices, and warriors. Apprentices bring them prey and fresh moss, warriors bring them prey on occasion and protect them, and medicine cats ease their stiff joints and joint pain. Apprentices also use mouse bile to get rid of their fleas. They rest in their den and occasionally go out in the forest for a walk and finally join StarClan after many moons of rest. ---------------------------------------- Warrior Code # Defend your Clan even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. # Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. # Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat when the elders, queens, and kits are eating. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for it's life. # A kit must be at least 6 moons old to become an apprentice. # Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. # A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. # The deputy will become Clan leader after the leader dies, retires, or is exiled. # After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. # A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that last for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. # Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. # No warrior nay neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. # The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. # An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles, unless they are out side the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. # A warrior rejects the soft life of a kitty-pet. # Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight sided by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so no Clan will fall. # A female leader or deputy may take a mate and have kits, but her duties must be given to another of high rank until the kits are old enough to be apprenticed. ----------------------------------------------------------- NOT ALLOWED TO RETURN --------------------------------------------- FORMS --Joining-- ''AJ User: OC Name: (optional) OC Page: Gender: Breed: Desired Rank: Personality: Hunting Example: Fighting Example: Description: Healing Example ''(Med Cat):'' Loyalty Oath: ------------------------------------- --Visiting-- AJ User: OC Name: Breed: Current Clan: Visit Reason: Duration: Possible Join?: ------------------------------------- --Inactivity-- OC(s): Breed(s): AJ User: Reason: Duration: ------------------------------------ --Leaving-- AJ User: OC(s): Breed(s): Reason: How Improve: Goodbyes: ------------------------------------- --Alliance-- Clan: Clan Leader: Leader User: Clan Deputy: Deputy User: Your Rank: Alliance Reason: ------------------------------------ --Rivalry-- Clan: Clan Leader: Leader User: Clan Deputy: Deputy User: Your Rank: Rivalry Reason: ------------------------------------ --Add OC-- Other OC(s): This OC Name: Breed: Personality: Description: OC Gender: OC Rank: ------------------------------------ Rules # Double-clanning is forbidden. If you are caught doing so you will be exiled, as we have no room in this Clan for traitors. # NO UNNECESSARY DRAMA!!! Unnecessary drama makes some people stressed, so if anyone catches unnecessary drama and want to sort it out please come talk to me. IF, however you want drama in a roleplay because two cats don't like each other or two cats get into a fight, that is fine. # Make your fur look like a normal cat's fur. If you don't it just looks weird. If you want your fur a specific color, please talk to me!! # Don't wear twoleg/human items like a sword or glasses. And don't wear a necklace unless you want your cat to be a kittypet, otherwise your Clanmates will think you are a kittypet so please don't. I don't wan't to be known as soft leader, I mean I'm kind and all, but I don't want other leaders thinking I'm a soft leader that takes in kittypets. Which if your OC is a kittypet but you wish to have the kittypet join the Clan that is fine, just take the necklace off! # Follow the Warrior Code AT ALL TIMES! StrikeClan is a good Clan it also proves your dedication to this Clan. # Respect ALL Clan members! Just because you may be a rank higher than others you should always, always, ALWAYS, respect those with a lower rank than you, especially queens, elders, kits, and medicine cats. Also please don't tell someone they are useless, that.. That's just rude. I don't want my Clan to be known as rude. If you are caught disrespecting Clan members, you will be given a second chance but if you continue you WILL '''be exiled. # Once you have been accepted you must stay in the Clan for at least 2 days before you leave. If this rule is broken the punishment will be immediate exile. # You will not be able to join again for at least 8 days after leaving. If you leave more than 4 times you will be exiled because leaving than rejoining over and over again gets annoying. If you only intend to observe my Clan for a day or 2 than I advise you come as a visitor. # SrikeClan is a light-realmed Clan even though the Clan name doesn't sound light-realmed. If you post a joining form with a dark and twisted OC, I warn you that you will not be accepted, so if you plan on doing so please reconsider joining. When you read these rules and post a joining form you are practically claiming you read and agree to my Clan's terms and regulations. # For members in Animal Jam, bunnies are kits, foxes are apprentices, and arctic wolves are warriors. For nonmembers in Animal Jam, bunnies are kits still and both apprentices and warriors are normal wolves. If you wish you may be a bunny while an apprentice, whether you are member or nonmember. Do NOT wear '''ANYTHING '''inappropriate for roleplays and please stick to realistic cat fur! Realistic cat fur was stated above but this was just a reminder. # You are not allowed to have the same prefix as another Clan member. If someone already has the prefix 'Shade' you can not have that same prefix. You also can not have a suffix similar to another cat's. For example if someone has the suffix 'tail' you can not have a suffix similar to it like 'hail' otherwise it will get confusing. If it will help I will make a 'Taken Names' list. If you think it will help please tell me when making a joining form. # Joining as a high rank such as deputy or co-deputy will not be allowed as you have to earn that place. # If you are inactive for at least 6 days without telling me, the deputy or co-deputy, you will be confined to camp for a day but if you do it again I might exile you.. It really depends on what mood I'm in that day. # Finally if you are joining and have read ALL the rules, press enter after doing the 'Loyalty Oath' section and write 'Firestar is AMAZING!!' again this is for after you have done the 'Loyalty Oath' section. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''All Punishments and Reasons --Minor Punishments/Reasons-- Confined to camp for a day- Being inactive for at least 6 days without telling me, the deputy or co-deputy. Taking care of the elders for a few days- Disrespecting fellow Clan members. Cleaning all dens and tail yanked slightly- Causing unnecessary drama. Triple the patrols-'' Forbidden relationship in another Clan. ---------------------------------------------------- --Major Punishments/Reasons-- ''Sleeping in thorn bush- Sneaking into the warriors den and sleeping instead of having a silent vigil after being made a new warrior. Stripped of rank- Fighting another cat while at a Gathering. Suspended from Clan for a day or 2- Neglecting a kit in pain or danger. ''Exile-'' Betraying the Clan, double-clanning, killing another cat, or attacking a Clan member of high rank such as me, the deputy, or the co-deputy. You will also be exiled if you attack the medicine cat, a kit, a queen, or an elder. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__